Pretty Odd
by Something about clouds
Summary: AU. Ino and Sakura live in two very different worlds but what happens when they finally cross paths? Will Ino, who's life is very much broken on the inside and out be able to open up to Sakura. And will Sakura, who's life is perfect and pampered be able to reach into the dark depths? InoxSakura SakuraxIno


Hello there! Well I decided to start this new story because I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now! But I am still working on my other story Creep so fret not! I'm just trying to work out a lot of things for the story so please be patient! In the mean time I hope you all enjoy this story! And yes just like my previous story the title and chapters for this story are all from a band! However this time it's from Panic! At The Disco probably my favorite band ever! I squeal like a school girl everytime I hear or see Brendon Urie! If only I could have his adopted babies! A guy can dream =). Anyway please Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything by P!ATD

Chapter 1: Ino Smiles (Which is originally Sarah Smiles but Sarah doesn't work for this story!)

My platinum blonde hair graced ever so slightly passed my shoulder blades, pieces were sticking up, and split ends plastered every end of it. The bags grew under my eyes each and every day.

My lips were dried and chapped and my eyes didn't show the ocean blue they once held. I stared at myself in the mirror very much not liking what I was seeing; I was once so fair and beautiful. I have yet to find the cause of this rose to falter.

I was lost in the sea of "Teenage Angst!" It was a vicious storm that's cycles were beginning to show on my very skin. I'm not sure if I would be able to whether this storm alone, my ship was sinking while I was on the edge of sanity.

I slowly reached for my base and began to gently apply it to my skin. I could hear the screams and shouts from downstairs as my parents bickered. It was an endless cycle like the phases of the moon.

Always arguing of trivial matters, take out the trash, do the dishes, you don't love me like you use to, and of course you are dried up brittle whore after having such an unsubstantial daughter.

I didn't pause, I believe the audience would call for a pause, but this sort of thing was a constant reminder in my life. It still affected me but not as much, I guess you could say I've grown accustomed to it.

I do wish someone could save me from this suffering, save me from this black smoke that feels my lungs. It's very toxic and weighs a heavy burden on my heart, but sadly the end result is always the same, no one ever comes to save me.

After finishing with the base I moved on to the blush to give my cheeks a little bit of life. I was as white as snow or maybe like a porcelain doll upon looking at me I really didn't seem alive.

I was more like a walking corpse set on auto-pilot going through the motions of life but never getting involved. I learned at a young age that getting involved only gets you hurt.

It only shows that the world has fangs and that it's ready to strike at the first person who stands against it. My phone vibrated on the dresser it was right next to my hair brush tempting to knock it off.

I could see the name flashing against the screen, I really just wanted to throw my phone against the wall it was really a useless piece of junk. I didn't want to answer it because he didn't give me the words I needed.

He could never give me the satisfaction I wanted, he could never hold me the right way, take my breath way, or even make my eyes the color of blue they once were the ones that basked in the moonlight.

Sasuke Uchia was such a worthless man, or rather he was a worthless boy. That's all he was, he was good looking, had money, and he was bored a really dangerous combination.

I didn't leave him though, mainly because even if he was a jerk I didn't want to brave this storm alone and he was all I had. He couldn't make my heart jump though; he couldn't do anything special to make me feel special. The reality of the situation is simple, he's not the one!

I turned each cheek looking in the mirror finally my face was beginning to look a little better. I got out my eyeliner as I traced the patterns around my eyes, hopefully to give them a little more pop!

My find drifted to other days, to simpler days, when I was younger and life was less complicated. I remember in those days mom and dad would get along so well. They would always hold me close and tell me how much they loved me, how much I was their precious little daughter.

Where had that love gone? Was I the cause of the fighting? Was love only a fickle thing? There one minute and gone the next? Always fleeing in an attempt to get away from us knowing we will never catch up.

I sighed setting down my eyeliner and pulling out my mascara. Getting ready in the mornings had become more of a ritual. It was a time for me to reflect on life and get my head on straight before I had to go to school.

This year I was finally a senior, finally time to buckle down and get serious. I couldn't help but wonder if this year would be any different. Would it bring any new surprises? Or would I simply be left standing on an oasis all alone?

A certain memory always floated to my mind, it always escalated to the top determined to stay at that position. It was such a long time ago that it wasn't clear; it was a fog in a field of flowers.

The only thing I can clearly remember with refined definition is the smell of cherry blossoms. Two little girls running in a field smiling happily at each other, not a care in the world because they had each other and that's all they needed.

I could never place if it was actually a real memory, a figment of my imagination or perhaps a premonition of the future. It was something of a puzzle but I just didn't have all the pieces to place it together.

Now I moved down to my lips placing them under chap control, then lip gloss to give it the sweet taste of watermelons. Reminded me of being at the beach during summer vacation the heat, the sun, the water, and the fresh smell of refreshing watermelons.

I remember when I was kid (back when mom and dad were happy) every summer we would go to the beach. I was so happy during those times, as dad would pick me up over his head, I would glide over the water with my back to the sun it was perfect.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. Does anyone notice that it's fake? Do they not notice it's a veil to hide all of the tears from pouring out? I wonder who could turn this frown upside down.

I sighed, I picked up my brush to detangle my hair; it felt so dry and brittle. The cost of trying to live life on the high road has taken its toll. Finally setting it down and checking myself in the mirror I decided I looked good enough.

I grabbed my phone and scanned through all of the messages in a concise manner. Of course they were all from Sasuke, yelling at me in bold caps to answer my phone!

I wasn't really one for taking orders, nor did I care about him enough to actually reply back. "Ino you have five minutes to get down here for breakfast or you can go without!"

My father yelled from downstairs but it was like this every morning. Even if he did hate our family, hate me and mom, which in return caused mom to hate me because somehow me being born from their unprotected sex is my fault. He always wanted us to be timely and together for all three meals.

It was a really bad atmosphere because we would all sit in awkward silence; the air would seem to fill with black smoke until we all finished eating and left for perspective jobs or school.

I put on some skin tight jeans over my silky pale vanilla legs, (which to be frankly honest I was most proud of) then a black tank top. Not the most stylist of my wardrobe but it was only the first day of school. I put my phone in my back pocket and headed downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs it felt like a pair of two sets of eyes were boring holes through the wall. Not surprising when I walked in the kitchen with my parents staring at me in utter disgust.

"Nothing beats the stare of two hateful parents!" I grabbed a piece of toast as my mom grabbed my wrist only to slam it down.

"Watch your mouth you ungrateful little bitch!" She screamed at me as my father just sat at the table breakfast and newspaper already in hand. I pulled my wrist back hearing a slight snap and wincing a little at the pain.

"You shouldn't call your daughter a bitch mom it's insulting to female dogs everywhere!" I grabbed my book bag off the counter. "I've lost my appetite so I'll just be going to school now!"

Before she could say a word I was out the door and slamming it in her face. I was almost at the end of the road a couple of yards away from my house but I could still hear the shouting.

I could wait out on the corner for the bus but I decided to walk to school. I actually always walk to school it was a time for me to clear my head and finally have some peace and quiet.

I didn't have to be stuck on the bus listening to the mindless idiots drone on about what they did for summer vacation. We were all starting our last year of high school yet everyone still acted like we were in junior high it was pathetic.

I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding; I was ready for the year to be over so I could get out of town for good. I was kicking a can in front of me and thinking thinks over that I didn't even hear the impending footsteps.

"Yo Innnnnoo!" I snapped my neck around to see a blonde haired girl with two pigtails run up to me.

"Oh hey Temari" I waved slightly; I slowed down a little bit giving her the chance to catch up.

"Where is Shikimaru?" I asked. "Haven't you two been inseparable since the 10th grade?" Ever since they finally confessed feelings for each other way back then they were always together! (And I'm really trying to emphasis that point!)

"Yea well I haven't seen my friend all summer! So I told him to wait for me at the front gates, he put it along the lines of 'How Troublesome'" She used air quotes to emphasis her point.

I giggled slightly she always knew how to make me feel better. Temari had been my best friend since 7th grade; I guess you could say that we've become inseparable as well.

"So…" She looked at me with an evil grin and twinkle in her eyes. "What have you been doing all summer that has kept you away from me? You haven't been naughty have you?!"

I was about to open my mouth to speak but their went my phone ringing like a storm was about to come. "Speak of the Devil" I whispered more to myself then to Temari.

"Sorry!" I did my best to put on a fake smile, Temari easily buying it. "I've just been busy with parents and such, besides Sasuke is such a dill hole I don't even know why I try to put up with him."

For a moment if anyone had been paying attention you would be able to see the sad soulless look in my eyes. But Temari was never one to hang up on details or pay attention to one's eyes.

She shoved me playfully to the side. "Bitch!" I retorted by shoving her back. "Slut!" We both burst out laughing as the gates of the school came into view, and of course I could already see Shika leaning against the gate waiting on Temari.

"Well I shouldn't keep him waiting all day!" She waved me off as she ran to meet him but I could still hear her shout. "Will meet for lunch!" Before she disappeared completely in the mass of student bodies.

* * *

I walked inside, by this point most people were already in the auditorium for the new school year's morning announcement. I was on my way but smelled a heavenly scent of cherry blossoms around the next corner.

I'm not sure why but I felt myself drawn to this scent, it was as if my body was moving all on its own and I had no choice but to follow. As I rounded the corner I was rammed in the shoulder very hard knocking me to the ground. I screamed a little in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a girl's voice squeak out apparently surprised that she had run into someone. I rubbed my shoulder and looked up at my attacker, a goddess stood before, granted a little unkempt but no doubt a goddess.

She had pale skin that was reflected even with the schools bad lighting. Her eyes were an emerald green so deep, (like an enchanting forest) and she had the most beautiful pink hair like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Are you okay?" She offered a hand out to help me up. I was awe struck for a moment before I shook it off and grabbed her hand. I put on a smile. "Thank you I'm fine"

She stared at me for a minute, for a long minute. She slowly opened her mouth… "Your smile its…f…" Before she could finish her sentence a brunette girl grabbed her arm.

"Hurry Sakura it's starting!" And then she was dragged away, but our eyes remained locked until she turned the corner and disappeared from my sight. I felt my hand move up towards my mouth and my fingertips grace my lips and trace the smile that was their.

Could she really tell that it was fake?...


End file.
